Artoo's Frazzled Circuits: The Thrawn Trilogy Diary
by Ana Hazel
Summary: The events of the Thrawn Trilogy seen through Artoo's photoreceptors. / Written for the 2013 Dear Diary Challenge at the Jedi Council Forums.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Artoo's Frazzled Circuits: The TTT Diary

**Timeframe:** 9 ABY

**Characters:** R2-D2, C-3PO, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Mara Jade, Talon Karrde, etc...

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure

**Notes:** Written for the _2013 Dear Diary Challenge_ from the Jedi Council Forums. I have planned out the entries and I am confident that I'll be able to update this diary once a week.

**About the Challenge:** We have to keep the diary of a character (OC or canon) for a whole year; we are required to update the diary at least twice a month.

.

* * *

.

.

INTERNAL STORAGE PARTITION » FORMAT

INTERNAL STORAGE PARTITION » CONFIGURE

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:15 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Imperial Palace, Coruscant

SITUATION » Installing, configuring and updating new internal memory hard drive.

.

.

»» STATUS UPDATE: Just installed new compact memory hard drive. My policy of always eluding memory wipes does have its downsides and the biggest is that I keep running out of space to store records and information. But I will not give it up, since the records I maintain are of extreme importance. Fortunately, my master does not mandate me to go through said memory wipes and that makes it so much easier for me to keep my records up-to-date. _Yes, Anakin-Junior, like his father before him, appreciates me just the way I am._

_.  
_

»» INDEXING MOST RECENT EVENTS:

#1. The Empire is now being led by mysterious alien of unknown origin, designated Thrawn. At first, Thrawn's alien status confounded the New Republic's military since it is common belief that the late Emperor did not rely on non-humans for command posts, but that was until we witnessed, and continue to witness, the being's military genius. Now what puzzles us is why we had never heard of him before. His command has certainly made the last months _interesting_ and is tipping the balance of the war towards the Empire.

#2. Princess Leia and Captain Solo have survived their first year of marriage and I have recently learned that they have been successful in assuring the propagation of their species and of the Skywalker bloodline in the form of twins. _Two more Skywalkers in the galaxy -_ _May the Force help us all!_

#3. Master Luke, on the other hand, is still single, despite his sister's efforts in fixing him up with females of varied species. Judging from the last date she set up for him, and his reaction to it, I believe the Princess has not yet figured out her brother's likes and dislikes. _Maybe I should help..._

#4. C-3PO remains his old self. He is still unaware of who his Maker was. He is now fully invested in studying all things related to taking care of human younglings and becoming a nanny-droid. To show my support, I have ordered for him a protective apron dress with many usable pockets.

#5. I have suspended by Jedi training for the time being since I was not showing any progress anyway. I have not given up on it, though. I NEVER GIVE UP!

»» SAVE INDEX » CLOSE

.

»» INDEXING PERSONAL TO-DO LIST:

#1. Get bleeping voice synthesizer.

#2. Reach decision on telling Skywalker twins their parents' history and allow them to view stored records.

#3. Pick up C-3PO's apron.

#4. Keep C-3PO from driving Solos crazy.

#5. Aid Master Luke in finding wife.

#6. Keep close eye on Master Luke. Keep him from getting into too much trouble.

#7. Review this list whenever necessary.

»» SAVE INDEX » CLOSE

.

»» It is now time to check up on the family and make sure nobody got in trouble while I was busy here.

.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	2. Chapter 2

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:17 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Imperial Palace, Coruscant

SITUATION » Logging in extra entry to report Master Luke's strange dream

.

»»Earlier in this night, Master Luke woke up in a highly despondent mood. When C-3PO came to check on him, following the order of the Princess, he mentioned that he was missing General Kenobi. I know Master Luke was dreaming about the General because he mentioned his designation before waking up.

»» Fortunately, I am more patient and more insistent than C-3PO, so before going back to sleep, Master Luke confided in me the whole of his dream - it was a farewell from General Kenobi and a warning about great dangers ahead and also about finding new allies where and when we least expect them.

»» _Nothing surprising there, we're ALWAYS heading for great dangers, we seem to attract them like magnets of opposing poles, and as for the new allies when do we NOT find them in unusual places. I'm tempted to add a new rule to my list of axioms stating that the stranger the place we find them, the better the allies are - LISTING EXAMPLES - General Kenobi in middle of desert; Captain Solo and Chewbacca in sleazy cantina in Mos Eisley; Princess Leia aboard Death Star; Lando Calrissian in imperial infested Cloud City; etc. Do I need to continue?_

»» NOTE TO SELF: Look forward to meeting ally that gets introduction by dead Jedi.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	3. Chapter 3

**_Entry Three_**

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:21 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » En route to Bimmisaari

SITUATION » [chords on] _all together now... all together now..._ [chords off]

.

»» I am excited. For the first time in 1254 days the entire living family is together. I know I'm using the term 'family' loosely since only two of us are blood-related, but I have come to consider the others as members as well. So it is I, C-3PO, the _Millennium Falcon_, Master Luke, Princess Leia, Captain Solo and Chewbacca. It's just like the good old days of the Rebel Alliance.

»» We are traveling to Bimmisaari on a diplomatic mission to convince the Bimms to join the New Republic. The mission was just going to be handled by the Princess and C-3PO, escorted by Captain Solo, Chewbacca and the _Falcon_, but the Bimms insisted that Master Luke attend as well. They like meeting heroes and believe that Anakin-Junior is the true hero of the galaxy. _If they only knew what I know..._

»» So here we are traveling again, each of us trying to stay out of the other's way. Master Luke and the Princess are taking the opportunity to hone her Jedi skills, which are far behind those of her brother. _Seriously, her skills are far behind even my own - she has the gift but just doesn't put in the necessary work to become a Jedi._ _YOU NEED TO PRACTICE, LEIA._

»» They are carefully watched by Captain Solo, who makes sure his pregnant wife does not exert herself, and Chewbacca, who has extended his life-debt to the Captain to include the Princess and their unborn children. _I don't think he realizes the trouble he is in for._

»» C-3PO spends his time fidgeting and yelping to the Princess to be careful or coming to me to complain about the sentients.

»» As for myself, I record the training sessions for future reference and take the chance to catch up with the _Falcon_. She knows so many cool stories, but usually only gets a chance to communicate with me. Captain Solo talks to her a lot but only understands her by her malfunctions, and poorly at that. If the sentients knew half of what the _Falcon_ has seen and been through, they would show so much more respect. I mean, she was constructed almost seventy standard years ago and used to work closely with the Jedi of the Old Republic, even took me and Anakin-Senior to a few of our missions. Of course back then she was not designated _Millennium Falcon_, but rather _Stellar Envoy_.

»» It's so nice to catch up with old friends.

»» NOTE TO SELF: Dedicate memory storage room to _Millennium Falcon's_ memoirs.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	4. Chapter 4

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:23 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » En route to Coruscant

SITUATION » Leaving Bimmisaari

.

.

»» Our trip to Bimmisaari did not go as expected. The following account was related to me by C-3PO since, on the _Falcon's_ insistence, I stayed aboard to monitor (and fix) whatever changes Chewbacca was planning to make on her stabilizers.

»» The first setback our diplomatic group encountered was that the Bimms' chief negotiator had fallen ill and therefor their first meeting would have to be adjourned. Instead, the group was invited to visit the local market place. _In retrospect, they really should have seen it coming._

»» So there they were, roaming through the market when suddenly they found out their guide had strangely disappeared and that they were surrounded by short gray aliens whose species C-3PO was not able to identify. Naturally, the aliens were armed, unlike Captain Solo who had been forced to leave his blaster in the ship. At this time, C-3PO told me that Master Luke had separated from the group earlier and, when the fight broke out, he had been detained elsewhere. C-3PO told me it took Master Luke 4.3 minutes to join the rest of the party and that because Chewbacca and I arrived at the scene with the _Falcon_, responding to Captain Solo's distress comm (_see, backup_). By then that part of the market place had been turned into shambles and C-3PO had found himself restrained by the hardened spraynet the aliens sprayed on everyone who was too slow to duck.

»» Once the group was back on the Falcon, an argument started concerning what should be done about the diplomatic mission. This argument was put to a stop when Captain Solo informed everyone that he had already plotted and activated a course back to Coruscant and would only come back if escorted by a squadron of X-wings or a Star Destroyer.

»» On the bright side, the Princess is finally convinced she really needs to practice her Jedi skills. _WHAT HAVE I BEEN SAYING ALL ALONG?!_

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY

.

.

ENTRY » INSERT ADENDUM

.

»» After reporting on the aborted mission to the Council, the Princess requested a leave from her diplomatic duties in order to pursue her Jedi training. Her request was denied and the reason given was that there is far too much work to be done and not enough diplomats to do it.

»» I did a head count of the human resources available in the New Republic and came up with 257 diplomats and 1 Jedi._ One would think one Jedi is not enough for a growing working government; who would take over the Jedi's workload when Master Luke needs to call in sick or go on a vacation? Oh, yes... Master Luke has never been on a vacation and he does not call in sick, even when he's just been attacked by a Wampa._

»» In conclusion, the Princess might have to clone herself if she wants to train to be a Jedi and Master Luke could use a few clones to help him out also. _It is a shame that ol' Palps confiscated all the cloning technology in the galaxy. I wonder what he did with it._

.

ENTRY » END ADENDUM » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	5. Chapter 5

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:25 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Coruscant

SITUATION » Preparing departure

.

»» Master Luke has told me to report to the spaceport and aid the maintenance officers in prepping the X-wing for departure. When I inquired as to our destination he informed me we'd be going to Dagobah.

»» _Great! We're going to the bleeping mud-bucket. You ask me why I don't like the place. It's because it's damp and muddy and dark and there's an overgrown water creature there that keeps trying to eat me. I AM NOT EATABLE!_

»» Ahem... I know Master Luke is concerned about the Princess' safety and he would much rather join her and the rest of the family on their mission to Bpfassh (the Empire has raided the planet, along with two others, and it's time for the New Republic to show our support and assured them that it would not happen again, _as if we could_). Unfortunately for Master Luke the Bpfasshi don't like Jedi so he can't come along. Captain Solo explained that it was because, during the Clone Wars, some of their Jedi went to the Dark Side and made a mess of things.

»» _Hmmf, I remember this and I could tell them the whole story, but that would mean revealing to the family that I was there and know everything, and that I used to hang out with their father and knew their mother... And that would be, as the humans put, opening a whole new can of worms and pouring them on their laps. I don't think they are ready for it. I know I'm not. So I'm not telling and that's final!_

»» Anyway, after the Princess confirmed the Captain's story, she recalled that one of those dark Jedi made it all the way to Dagobah before he got caught (by Master Yoda, as I said, I know this story better than they do), and that's when Master Luke got the idea to go back to the mud-bucket.

»» Did I mention that I was having such a quiet day and enjoying the hilarity that ensues whenever Master Luke tries to teach his sister to use a lightsaber. I will treasure that particular recording, since I know they are rare.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	6. Chapter 6

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:26 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Dagobah

SITUATION » Leaving mud-bucket-planet behind.

.

»» There is nothing worthy of recording about the trip to Dagobah. Master Luke slept through the entire journey (_he calls it a hibernation trance, I call it sleep - beings do not snore while in a trance_) and left me alone to entertain myself, which I did by listening to the X-wing's jokes. _The X-wing picked up a lot of dirty jokes while serving in Rogue Squadron and likes to repeat them to me... over and over again._

»» I guess I should add that our landing was also uneventful, mainly because Master Luke told _me_ find a suitable place. If it had been up to him we would have probably ended up in the swamp again. Nevertheless, he did not appreciate my landing spot because it was right next to that dark side cave he met his father in years ago. My intention, of course, was to promote another meeting since I believe Anakin-Senior and Anakin-Junior have a LOT to talk about. But, unfortunately, I cannot tell Anakin-Junior that.

»» After our arrival, Master Luke finally told me what the bleep we were doing in the mud-bucket. He was hoping Master Yoda would have left something behind, like books or recordings, to aid master Luke in his task to reestablish the Jedi Order and train his sister and others. _Yeaahhh... mustn't tell, mustn't tell, mustn't tell... for all intents and purposes I do NOT have anything of the sort! Bleep it!_

»» So Master Luke searched the ruins of Master Yoda's cabin for a while and, of course, found nothing. After he gave up on the ruins, he asked me to scan the area for electronic remains, to which I complied. Naturally, I found something and the signal was coming from inside the dark side cave. Master Luke was not happy about that. But, like the good little Jedi he is, Anakin-Junior released his misgivings into the flow of the Force and went in to fetch the thing.

»» He was in there for an inordinate amount of time, and I was starting to wonder if he had indeed met with his father (hey, maybe the electronic signal I picked up was the Vader-suit) when I heard him shout out a desperate _NO_. This had me worried that the meeting was not going as well as I had hoped.

»» A few moments later, he commed me and asked for new directions to the electronic signal. I directed him to it and he returned to me after retrieving it, immediately asking me if I could identify it.

»» I could not, but I did remember seeing something similar in the hands of General Calrissian and I informed Master Luke of this as soon as we were back aboard the X-wing.

»» Seeing that there was nothing more for us to do on Dagobah, Master Luke told me to plot a course to Nkllon so that he could ask General Calrissian about the device.

»» After we entered hyperspace, and before Master Luke fell asleep again, I managed to get Master Luke to tell me what had happened in the cave. He did not meet his father again, like I had thought, but instead had a vision about an alternative ending to our rescue of Captain Solo from Jabba's years ago. In his vision, a woman had foiled the plan (_plan, what plan?_) and we all had died. I could tell by his tone of voice and heart-rate that he was deeply upset by this vision. I hope it will not give him nightmares.

»» Also, I hope General Calrissian has a good droid-maintenance facility. I'm in dire need of a lubrication bath to clean out all this mud.

»» NEXT DESTINATION - Nkllon.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	7. Chapter 7

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:27 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Nkllon, Athega System

SITUATION » Approaching Nkllon

.

»» The trip to Nkllon was also uneventful. This is a statistical anomaly for us so I'm keeping my sensors on alert. This phase is due to end at any time.

»» PLACE DESCRIPTION: Nkllon is a small world in the Athega System; despite it being extremely rich in hfredium, kammris and dolovite, it has remained uninhabited due to its extremely harsh temperatures. _I'm referring to the kind of heat that will LITERALLY melt a ship's hull._ But this was until General Calrissian had the smart idea to mine it. He proceeded to have a giant mobile mining complex built, so that he could carry out mining operations in the dark side of the planet (do not confuse with the dark side of the Force) following its rotation. This complex has been designated Nomad City. He also had built a giant super-cooled radiation umbrella vessels (they look very much like giant umbrellas) called shielships that would escort incoming and outgoing traffic in order to protect them from the massive radiation.

»» So, this is where we are. We have approached the planet and have been assigned a shieldship that will escort us to Nomad City and that the journey will take approximately ten standard hours. We have also been informed that we will be sharing our ride with an unidentified Corellian light-freighter

»» Hey, wait a minute! I know that unidentified Corellian light-freighter. It's the _Millennium Falcon_. HI _FALCON_! Suddenly, I feel right at home. I also have the nagging impression that our uneventful phase is about to come to an end. _I wonder why?_

»» I can tell Master Luke is very happy to see the family. He is still upset about his vision on Dagobah. He is now hailing the _Falcon_ and is talking with Captain Solo. I can also tell, through his voice print, that Captain Solo is very suspicious of the situation, so I am now trying to think of a way to prove to him that we are us.

»» Nevermind, I don't have to do anything, they brought out C-3PO to talk to me and confirm my identity. Once again the droids save the day.

»» _Really, sometimes Threepio makes the stupidest affirmations. Can you believe he was actually doubting my resourcefulness and survival skills. Why, if it wasn't for me, he'd have been a scrap-pile ages ago._

»» _Stupid Threepio!_

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	8. Chapter 8

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:27 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Nkllon, Athega System

SITUATION » Performing damage control after imperial attack.

.

»» In my previous entry I referred the statistical anomaly that comprised our recent lack of unfortunate events. I have to report now that the anomaly has resolved itself. Trouble has found us once again.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: Upon our arrival at Nkllon, and just as General Calrissian was welcoming us to his new enterprise, an Imperial Star Destroyer and its squadrons of TIEs showed up, unquestionably uninvited and without the protection of a shieldship. _That could not have been comfortable for the Star Destroyer. What are those Imps thinking, that ship will suffer tremendously under the heat of Nkllon's star._ _Seriously? And they call droids heartless._

»» The usual skirmish followed. While I tried to restore our comms system, Master Luke tried one of his Jedi tricks on the imperials. He managed to scramble the Imps brains long enough for the _Falcon_ and the local defense force to take them down without too much trouble. The whole thing was over in a little over thirty standard minutes and the Star Destroyer departed before its systems were completely fried by the heat, taking the remainder of the imperial forces that took part in the attack.

»» So now C-3PO and I are checking the Falcon for damage sustained during the attack while the Humans and Wookiee are inside idly chatting, _or whatever they do while we droids work._

»» Oh, yes, I have to add to this report that it appears that the true casualty of the imperial attack was Nomad City's work force. Fifty-one mole miners were taken. Nomad City's mainframe computer was outraged. It almost zapped me when I asked what a mole miner was. It took it almost three standard minutes to explain to me that a mole miner is a drilling device that can be used in a vacuum.

»» Now the question on everyone's minds is - what does the Empire want with fifty-one mole miners?

»» Oh, Captain Solo is calling C-3PO in now » crazy plan alert!

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	9. Chapter 9

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:29 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » En route to Jomark

SITUATION » Traveling through hyperspace.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: We (Master Luke, the X-wing and I) have just entered hyperspace outside of the Athega system. We are on our way to Jomark where Anakin-Junior hopes to find Jedi Master C'baoth. According to newly spread intel, the Jedi Master has been hiding there since the fall of the Old Republic and the Jedi Order.

»» _Wait a minute, I'm pretty sure Master C'baoth left the galaxy with the Outbound Flight and was never heard from again. But I could be mistaken, it was a couple of years before the start of the Clone Wars and I didn't have much contact with the Order at the time. Or maybe this C'baoth could be a descendant? The Jedi were not the monks everyone thought they were._

»» _Still... I have the proverbial bad feeling about this. _

»» Now, since Anakin-Junior has just fallen into one of his _'hibernation trances'_, I'll take the time to recount General Calrissian's crazy plan to help the Princess hide from the Empire. Since our trip to Bimmisaari we have all become convinced that the Empire is dead-set in kidnapping Princess Leia although we still have no idea why. _I'd venture to say that they're planning on locking her in a tower somewhere and let her hair grow until her rescuer can climb it. Oh wait... that was a holo I watched a month ago. I really need to defragment my memory banks again._

»» So, here it is » CRAZY PLAN OUTLINE: to aid the Solos, General Calrissian suggested that the Princess hide somewhere while someone else took her place in the _Falcon_ and with Captain Solo. That someone would have to be able to copy the Princess' speech patterns in order to pose as her in eventual comm calls to Coruscant, so that someone would have to be C-3PO. In the meantime, the Princess would go into hiding somewhere secret. I do not have the information as to what other places were suggested or why (at the time this discussion was taking place, I was helping the _Falcon_ recover from our last skirmish as per stated in the previous entry) but they ended up settling on Kashyyyk. I do know this was Chewbacca's idea, since when we joined the sentients, he was still assuring Captain Solo that his fellow Wookiees were deserving of his trust and that the Princess would be quite safe among them, despite having to swing around from trees several kilometers high. Fortunately, the Princess does not suffer from vertigo. As for General Calrissian, the plan has him tagging along with Captain Solo in the _Falcon_. _The excuses those two concoct just to hang out together...I can imagine what kind of trouble they'll be getting into._

»» After agreeing that this was a good idea, the General and the Captain spent the entire day programming C-3PO. Needless to say, my counterpart was not happy about this plan and he made his objections very clear to all. Of course, it did him no good since they went ahead with their plan anyway.

»» CRAZY PLAN ANALYSIS: I don't think they'll be able to actually fool the Empire with these shenanigans. All they have to do is land and the disguise will be forfeit. Maybe if they dressed up Threepio with a white gown and buns on his head, they could get away with it. But then they'd have to disguise the General to look like Chewbacca or people will wonder where the Wookiee went. _I'd love to record that. I might do a holo-montage of Threepio and the General in disguise while Master Luke is slee... I mean in his hibernation trance._

»» _Oh look! He's snoring again_.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	10. Chapter 10

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:4:33 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Calculating...

SITUATION » Stranded in space.

.

»» This trip is not going well at all. We've been in dire situations before, but being stranded in the middle of nowhere with no suns or planets in sight and no way of communicating is a first. I guess this is what I get for stating that things were going too smoothly.

»» I should probably summarize the events that led us here.

»» SITUATION SUMMARY: We were approximately twenty light-years away from Jomark when we were pulled out of hyperspace by an imperial Interdictor. I immediately woke up Master Luke from his nap and took inventory of the situation. The Interdictor had captured an unidentified light-freighter, additional scans revealed the freighter to have been emptied of its crew; crew's situation - unknown; we had apparently been caught by the Interdictor's gravity wave cone. After a series of unorthodox and nerve-wrecking maneuvers (in which I played a fundamental part) we made our escape. Unfortunately, our last maneuver was so unorthodox that it damaged our hyperdrive and it failed us about ten standard-minutes later.

»» Upon assessment of our grim situation, and after I determined the degree of damage our hyperdrive had sustained and that the subspace radio antenna had also been damaged, Master Luke proceeded to access the hyperdrive motivators in hopes that he could salvage enough parts to build one motivator. I tried to tell him that that would not work the way he intended it to, but he didn't pay any mind to my warning and even told me I was starting to sound like C-3PO. _I know we are in dire straits but there is no need to resort to insults!_

»» _If Anakin-Junior had listened to me, we would have saved up two standard hours of life support. Bleeping kid!_

»» After that plan proved fruitless, Master Luke concocted another - we would repair the subspace antenna in order to call for assistance. That would be fine if the antenna was something that could be repaired in the field. _IT CAN'T!_

»» But once again Master Luke wouldn't listen to me. He told me that if we replaced the crystallized wiring it would work. This means replacing ten kilometers of ultrathin wiring. _TEN KILOMETERS! Guess who's going to get to do that!_

_»» That's right. ME!_

»» After we ascertained from where would we get the needed wire (eight kilometers worth, but it might work), Master Luke went back to sleep and I was left to do the job.

»» With all the poking and prodding it sustained, the X-wing pouted and wouldn't even talk to me.

»» _Bleep it!_

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	11. Chapter 11

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:3 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Aboard the _Wild Karrde_, unknown location.

SITUATION » Imprisonment.

.

»» I am recording this entry and then backing up the bulk of my memory banks into my secret partition because I am now being held captive with a restraining bolt and I have no idea what my captors have planned for me. I have been in this situation many times before and have always managed to keep my memory banks mostly intact, but there's a first time for everything and I am not taking any chances.

»» But for now, I will recount the events that brought me here: I was in the middle of my task of rewiring the subspace antenna when an unknown Corellian bulk freighter found us at our position. I immediately proceeded to wake up Master Luke and just in time for him to respond to the freighter's hail. I could tell Master Luke was as suspicious as I was about the coincidence but nevertheless we needed to get out of our predicament so he accepted their assistance.

»» We came on board and were immediately led to their Captain, a human male designated Talon Karrde. After a most cryptic exchange in which Master Karrde proved to be far better informed than the average sentient, he informed that the reason he had 'found' us was that one of his associates had led them to us. A female designated Mara Jade.

»» At that point, I noticed Master Luke's concentrated stance (one I have witnessed many times and identify as him reaching out to the Force), after which he became increasingly disturbed. Through the following exchange, I deducted that the female has strong negative feelings for Master Luke, although he or Master Karrde (or I for that matter) have no idea why.

»» Immediately after that, and despite my attempted warning, one of Talon Karrde's associates approached Master Luke from behind and stunned him. Then he applied this restraining bolt on me and I was carried into this dark and jam-packed storage compartment.

»» The good news is, they did not leave the X-wing behind.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	12. Chapter 12

This entry is a missing scene from HttE.

.

* * *

.

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:7 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Unknown location.

SITUATION » Imprisonment.

.

»» After being confined in one of the _Wild Karrde's_ storage compartments for fifty-two standard hours, I was moved to another storage compartment this time in what I assume is the smuggler's base. I am unable to determine an accurate galactic position of said base, but I overheard one of the humans that transferred me here speak of a Hyllyard City. I tried running the name through my databank but found no match which is very strange since I thought my galactic map was extremely accurate.

»» As for Master Luke, I caught a glimpse of him while I was being transferred, therefore I know he is still alive and being kept near me. He was, however, still unconscious which makes me believe our captors have drugged him. I am finding it strange that the Force is not aiding him in becoming aware. Of course, he could be faking it (_I hope he's faking it_) but he did not send me any signals when I called out to him, so maybe he is not faking. _And I called loudly - very loudly_. So loudly, in fact, that the red-headed human female who was apparently in charge of our transfer almost blasted me to bits. Fortunately, she was stopped by one of the others who reminded her that their boss wanted us unharmed. I believe he was referring to both me and Master Luke.

»» At this time, I learned that the female was Mara Jade; the one that harbors ill feelings towards Master Luke. _No wonder she wanted to blast me_.

»» After that, she removed the restraining bolt and applied a restraint collar instead. Then she left, telling me in a most menacing tone that if I try anything funny, she will blast me. I tried to tell her that she was misinformed since I am not a comedian, but either she did not understand me or she chose to ignore me. I calculate the odds are even.

»» Now, if you'll excuse me I need to work on my escape from this place.

»» _If I could just reach that computer outlet... Bleep it!_

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	13. Chapter 13

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:11 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Unknown location.

SITUATION » Still being confined and isolated in smuggler's base.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: Nothing new to report. This is my fifty-first hour of isolation in the smuggler's base [unknown location] and I have yet to find out what is my captors' plan. I am also unable to obtain any news regarding Master Luke. I fear they have terminated him.

»» As recorded in previous entry, my captors have applied a restraining collar on me. Its purpose is to keep me from escaping and it is performing marvelously; I am unable to move a single centimeter or even use my appendages to reach any outlets worth while.

»» Oh wait… I'm hearing sounds… Yes, yes… My sensors are capturing two human voices, the first I am positively identifying as Mara Jade, and the second… YES, it's Master Luke. HE IS ALIVE! »» DO HAPPY-DANCE »» ERROR »» Unable to do happy-dance due to restraining collar »» ELECTRONIC SIGH.

»» EXTENDING AUDITORY SENSOR RANGE »» Master Luke is stating that his new quarters look cozy. _Really? This environment is not what I have been programmed to identify as cozy. Humans are strange beings._

»» Hmmm… I am now identifying the sound of a human leaving. I believe it is Mara Jade. Good, now I can make my presence known to Master Luke and he can assist me in escaping.

»» Bleep it! He can't hear me. What is he doing in there? Rearranging the furniture?

»» I am now detecting scratching sounds. HYPOTHESIS: _Master Luke is clawing his way through the wall_. That does not compute – Master Luke does not possess Wookiee-like claws.

»» He is calling my name. He has finally heard me »» EMIT THRILLED SOUNDS.

»» Master Luke is now asking me if I can reach the power outlet and mimic what he is attempting on the other side. I regret to inform that I cannot. _Trust me, I tried_.

»» Fortunately, Master Luke does not give up easily. He is now extracting wire from the wall expecting to use it to unlock his door. _Waiting… waiting…_

»» Unfortunately, Master Luke's plan has suffered a setback. Our captors have cut the power to the locking system, which means we cannot splice it. If only we could find an alternate power source… _seeking… seeking… seeking_… alternate power source cannot be located.

»» Hah! Master Luke has located the needed power source. It is in his cybernetic hand. Is this what humans call keeping something handy? I must ask C-3PO.

»» I will now instruct Master Luke on the proper procedure on how to extract a power supply from his hand. Considering that without a translator, he only understands about a third of what I say, this could take a very long time.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	14. Chapter 14

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:11 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Unknown location.

SITUATION » Escaaaapiiiinnnng.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: After 324 standard minutes, Master Luke was finally able to extract a power supply from his artificial hand and connect it to his exit's locking system. As expected, the door slid open and he exited his confinement, after which he came and released me from the restraining collar. We immediately proceeded to exiting the building and entering the surrounding forest, almost encountering Mara Jade in the process. Fortunately, she did not spot us.

»» It was Master Luke's plan to take cover behind the closest tree line while heading towards the maintenance hangar, hoping to find X-wing. Unfortunately, our fighter was not in its station and could not be located. In alternative, and because it was imperative that we remain undetected and distance ourselves from the smuggler's base, I located a pair of unidentified lean designed fighters approximately twice the length of an X-wing and Master Luke chose the one closest to us. We installed ourselves in the cockpit (_one more awkwardly than the other, guess who_) and after a quick system's check, we took off.

»» Unfortunately (again), as soon as we thought we were clear of danger, two ships showed up on scanner: one very large – an Imperial star Destroyer, and the other small (the second fighter). Even though the identity of the imperial vessel and its commander as unknown to us, the same could not be said for the identity of our other pursuer. It was someone extremely proficient at flying the fighter and very determined to catch us, and both characteristics pointed to Mara Jade. She quickly caught up with us.

»» Hoping that the trees would provide us with cover from the Star destroyer and help in losing our pursuer, Master Luke dived to their level and a nerve-wrecking chase began. _Please, tell me you have the Force back! Please, please, tell me you have the Force back. TELL ME YOU HAAAVEEE THE FOOORCEEEE BAAACKKKK!_

»» _AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

»» _FOOORCEEEEE HEEEELPPPP UUUUSSSS!_

»» The good news – our pursuer crashed; the bad news – so did we.

»» _Bleep it!_

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	15. Chapter 15

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:11 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Unknown location.

SITUATION » After crashing in the forest.

.

»» RETRIEVING LAST ENTRY » Crash.

»» It took Master Luke 1.4 minutes to regain consciousness after he crashed us in the forest. At least, the first thing he did after was to ask about my condition. I related that I had suffered injuries: my information retrieval jack was broken and I had several dented plaques, and that my spatial position was less than optimal. He immediately proceeded to release me from my restrains and help me into an upright position.

»» As soon as he got the vessel's hatchway to open, Master Luke noticed the state of our pursuer's vessel and decided, against my judgment, to investigate her condition. _Seriously, this kid does not have a self-preservation instinct._

»» Predictably, when he came out again, he was under our pursuer's blaster point. _So much for being a nice person. Maybe Anakin-Junior will learn from experience; then again, probably not._ I should confirm, at this point, that my earlier suspicions were correct and our pursuer was indeed Mara Jade. Moreover, she was even on a worse mood than in our earlier meeting and immediately blamed Master Luke for the crash. _Okay, so, she was right on that one._ Then, she started to order him around. _See kid, this is the thanks you get for being caring._

»» After we all got down to ground level (which wasn't a big drop since we had crashed on the ground), Mara Jade assumed a pausing stance as if she were hearing something. I immediately extended my auditory sensors and noted the sound of an approaching ship. _We're RESCUED!_

»» Unfortunately, Mara Jade did not come to the same conclusion and ordered us to move and hide behind the trees. _Such a level of paranoia in such a young woman. It is unsettling_.

»» She told Master Luke to hide me behind a large tree trunk and to lie down on the ground. Then she lay down next to him, really _really_ close, keeping her blaster against his jaw. Soon after, an imperial shuttle appeared and landed. Then, a full squad of stormtroopers exited and began searching the wreckage. I must state that I was confused my Mara Jade's actions and I believe Master Luke mirrored my confusion. All this violence towards us was uncalled for, she could have simply stated that an imperial detachment was coming and that we should conceal ourselves. We would have readily complied. _Some sentients are so confusing!_

»» Then, Mara Jade stated: "Whatever you're thinking about trying, don't. I can easily claim you were holding me prisoner out here and that I managed to snatch the blaster away from you." I wonder what she believed Master Luke to be thinking of doing. I'm sure it wasn't to make our presence known to the Imperials, was it? _Confusing, VERY confusing._

»» After thirty-nine standard minutes, the stormtroopers reentered the shuttle and left. Then, Mara Jade ordered us to quietly move away from our position, claiming that we could not return to the wreckage because the stormtroopers would have left a sensor behind. She said it was standard procedure. She did not explain how she would know that. Based on her knowledge and behavior, I now suspect Mara Jade to be a former stormtrooper, possibly a deserter, although I have never heard of female stormtroopers.

»» She directed us further into the forest and then ordered us to sit down. Based on the way she keeps issuing orders, I deduce that she used to be a squad commander and is missing it terribly.

»» After we settled, Master Luke thanked Mara Jade for not turning us in, to which she replied she couldn't until she knew what was the story her employer had concocted for the Imperials. Master Luke then suggested that she should call Talon Karrde and ask. She retorted that she might as well save herself the time and call the Imperials directly. I think if she wanted to talk to them, she should have at the crash site, so I'm going to assume Mara Jade is prone to sarcasm.

»» After this exchange, Mara Jade started working on a flat box Master Luke had retrieved from the crash prior to the arrival of the imperial squad. Undoubtedly, it is a computer terminal. After 4.6 minutes, she stated it would take us three days to reach the nearest urban agglomerate - Hyllyard City. I recall recording this name upon arrival, now I'll be able to append holos and location. Maybe, in the meantime, I will be able to discover what planet this is.

»» Oh, wait... Mara Jade is preparing to leave us behind. I believe she meas to kill Master Luke and leave me in pieces. _NOOOOOOOO! Do something, Anakin-Junior!_

»»_ I'm starting to dislike Mara Jade._

»» Master Luke is now trying to reason with her. They are arguing. Mara Jade is stating that Master Luke ruined her life and that this is why she wants to kill him » SEARCHING MEMORY BANK » SEARCHING... SEARCHING... » We have never encountered any being designated Mara Jade before » SEARCHING RECORDED BIOMETRIC DATA » SEARCHING... » I have found three possible matches: Shira Brie - 60% accuracy, jaw line too large; one dancer in Jabba's palace - 80% accuracy, wrong hair color; one lieutenant on Hapes - 30% accuracy - too short. None are stormtroopers, though. I require more data.

»» Resuming account of argument: Master Luke is countering that Talon Karrde wants us alive to which she is replying that everyone wants things they can't have. She is now claiming she can't spare more time with us and is raising her blaster towards Master Luke.

»» Master Luke is now proposing to have ME send an encrypted message to the smuggler's base. He's saying I can send it to the X-wing, and that the X-wing's computer will decrypt it for the smugglers. He is being so confident explaining the plan, that I can tell he is convincing Mara Jade.

»» _YES! She's convinced. Way to go Anakin-Junior!_

»» Now she has to take us along.

»» _Wait, why are you two pointing at those branches? What do the branches have to do with me?_

»» _Oh, this is going to be so humiliating..._

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	16. Chapter 16

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:11 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Unknown location.

SITUATION » After trekking the forest.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: After being dragged (_yes, dragged as in tied to a travois and dragged_) around this Force-forsaken forest for 5.3 standard hours I have now appointed myself as a guard for our present makeshift camp and also for Anakin-Junior, who is attempting to get a restful sleep. He is not being successful, though. I can tell by his breathing patterns that he is partially awake. As for my other human companion and captor, Mara Jade, she is not even pretending to sleep. She is wide-awake and staring at Master Luke. I swear, it is as if she is trying to choke him with her eyes. Even though her breathing is controlled, her heart-rate is extremely high – I imagine an effect of the pills she took when we settled down in this location. She obviously does not trust me and my sensors to guard our camp. To be truthful, I cannot blame her for her distrust since our surrounding environment contains great amounts of metal that interfere with my sensors.

»» _What am I talking about? Of course I can blame her. _She does not have to be so nasty about my limitations or about our presence here in general. It's not as if we were not forced to remain with her. Both Master Luke and I would have been happy to part ways. Well, maybe not Master Luke; he seems to be very content with watching Mara Jade through the corner of his eye when she is not looking his way (which is not often since she seems to enjoy watching him just as much). Master Luke is also enjoying picking arguments with our captor, albeit I doubt he intends them to become arguments since his intentions appear to be more curious than confronting. It's just that Mara Jade takes every one of Master Luke's questions as a personal assault and as a result they end up fighting even more than Princess Leia and Captain Solo used to back on Hoth. Hmm, interesting... If I recall correctly, and I do, at that time the Princess often spoke of killing the Captain with her bare hands. Maybe if I lock these two on ship together for a while, they would sort things out?

»» I'll see what I can do about that. I wish C-3PO was here to direct me on this task. He was there for the Princess and the Captain.

»» I wonder what C-3PO is doing right now...

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	17. Chapter 17

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:12 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Myrkr.

SITUATION » Trekking the forest - day 2

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: Day 2 of our trek through the forest is now ending. My traveling companions have settled down and have released me from the travois. I have contacted the X-wing looking for a reply to our message - there was none; and now I am aiding Mara Jade, who still refused to rest properly, in guarding our perimeter.

»» As for the events of the day, we continued our journey through the Myrkr forest (yes, I have a designation for the planet now, Mara Jade finally informed us of it) and it has been a most harrowing experience for all of us. Master Luke, who leads the trek and pulls my travois, is often attacked by the local predators, designated vornskrs, and it is Mara Jade's task to shoot them off of him. Considering that her attitude towards Master Luke has not improved, I am wondering for how much longer she will continue to succeed in this task. I am usually unable to help when the attacks happen since I am always attached to the travois Master Luke built for me yesterday. I still find it quite humiliating to have to be dragged around, but at least I am able to conserve my energy for when I am released.

»» As I stated above, Mara Jade's sentiments towards Master Luke have not changed. If, in one side, she seems to loath him even more, on the other, she keeps saving his life. I must therefore conclude that she is indeed a very confused person who is not entirely sure of what she wants. We still have not uncovered anything new about her reasons or about her identity. I know this puzzles Master Luke immensely since he keeps prodding her for information.

»» Since I am being carried during the better part of the day, I have been using my free time to study the best way help them work out their issues and have concluded that locking them in a ship together is probably the best way, provided I am there to keep them from killing each other. I am basing my theory in the fact that it was my presence and the promise of my help that convinced Mara Jade to not shoot Master Luke yesterday. Apparently, I am a good influence.

»» Master Luke is sleeping now, under the careful watch of Mara Jade, who still will not take her eyes off of him for a mere second. I will continue to watch them both and help them to work out their differences.

»» If this works out, I will consider a new career in couple counseling and matchmaking. C-3PO can be my assistant.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	18. Chapter 18

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:13 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Myrkr.

SITUATION » Trekking the forest - day 3

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: Again, I am recording this entry after my companions have settled to rest. This day was very similar to its former with the exception of the events that took place preceding our settling for the evening. Events occurred as following:

»» After Mara Jade chose our camping site, she requested that I check for a reply to our message from two days ago. This time, there _was_ a message from the smuggler's base in response to our own and ... _surprise_ ... it was delivered by C-3PO. He warned us that there were stormtroopers waiting for us in Hyllyard City and informed us that Captain Karrde had told the imperials that a former employee had tried to escape with stolen merchandise and that a current employer named Jade had gone after the former. C-3PO also added that Captain Karrde had suggested that Master Luke and Mara Jade trade identities since he had not specified gender of either employee. I am adding now that Mara Jade was not supportive of her employer's suggestion. _It was nice to see Threepio and to know he is alright, and I wish Mara Jade would have informed both Master Luke and I that Captain Solo was on planet earlier. We could have made other, better, plans than trekking through this Force-forsaken forest._

»» Just after Master Luke and Mara Jade debated Captain Karrde's suggestion and decided absolutely nothing, the evening got a bit more exciting. Another vornskr attacked us, but it did not target Master Luke, it jumped Mara Jade instead. This time the fight was fiercer but, after Master Luke tried a feeble impersonation of a krayt dragon (which was intended to scare the beast, but failed) and we all sustained several injuries, we defeated the creature. _Yes, WE! I played my part and have the dents and ripped-out appendages to prove it!_

»» I believe the attack and the fact that we saved her life affected Mara Jade more than she would have liked to admit because she ended up revealing her story to us. I admit I was a bit off in my theories. She is not a former imperial stormtrooper commander at all, but she is a former imperial agent. In addition, she was definitely a dancer in Jabba's Palace – she said so herself. Apparently, she answered to Palpatine himself and was trained by him personally (or not, that wasn't clear), and he sent her to Jabba's to kill Master Luke. Mara Jade informed Master Luke of this fact and also told him that her rank was Emperor's Hand. I find this especially interesting because Master Luke is missing a hand. Maybe Mara Jade could fill in for his missing hand, if she got over her negative feelings for him. I will advise her to seek professional help in that regard.

»» Also, who would have thought old Palps needed more hands? Weren't his two enough? Maybe he lost them on some battle and we never knew? I must seek out his personal files when we return to the Imperial Palace and ascertain this. There may be more of Palpatine's bodyparts out there.

»» So there it was, Mara Jade's story. It was far more interesting than I had anticipated and I do believe Master Luke would agree with me. I could observe his interest as she recounted it.

»» To conclude this entry, I would like to point out that, despite the fact that she claims to hate him, Mara Jade still gave the healing salve to Master Luke so that he could tend to his own wounds. Although, it would have been better if she would have used her skills as a professional Hand to apply the salve on Master Luke properly.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	19. Chapter 19

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:14 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Hyllyard City, Myrkr.

SITUATION » Arriving at Hyllyard City

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: My two travel companions and I are now entering Hyllyard City's limits under heavy stormtrooper escort. We acquired this escort in the outskirts of the city while we were walking on a predefined approaching vector. Perhaps I should elaborate:

»» The afternoon period had just begun when we detected the sounds of imperial speeder bikes, which Master Luke identified as the kind he hijacked on Endor. After I made an audio map for them, we noticed that there was an unpatrolled vector north of our location and Mara Jade surmised that the void was intended to lure us into a trap. Taking this into account, and reasoning that we were probably already surrounded anyway and had no way of escaping, it was decided that we should just go strait ahead and pretend we had nothing to hide. It was also decided that Master Luke and Mara Jade would take Captain Karrde's suggestion of switching identities.

»» _I was surprised by Mara Jade's final consent of this plan. She had appeared so adamant against it when it was first presented. Although, this does sustain my theory that she is not so opposed to us as she would like us to believe. Or maybe she is very much opposed to us and that is why she suggested Master Luke brushed those poisonous leaves all over his face. Sneaky female._

»» Resuming account, as a result of the poisonous leaves' effect, Master Luke was very much unrecognizable and we moved on, this time with Mara Jade in front dragging my travois and Master Luke following and pointing Mara Jade's blaster at us, while his lightsaber was safely tucked away in my secret compartment.

»» We walked for a little while longer before finding the stormtroopers and when we did we resented the agreed upon cover story. Master Luke took the name Jade and told them he had been ordered by Captain Karrde to capture the woman who had stolen from him. _And what had she stolen? Me. I am loot now. But fine, I'm not complaining. It's better to have been stolen than to have been turned into a pile of junk._

»» So this is how we came to be right here right now.

»» Hey, wait a minute, is that Captain Solo being escorted by those other stormtroopers over there? Wasn't he over at Captain Karrde's base? Did Captain Karrde turn him over to the Empire? Where is C-3PO?

»» Wait... this is some sort of plan...

»» Captain Solo is now being turned over to our squad of stormtroopers and is already conversing with Master Luke. _Hey, where's Threepi...aaahhhh?_

»» _Why did you trip me, kid?_

»» Master Luke is now telling me to call out to C-3PO and to tell him to wait until we're at the archway that's in front of us to attack. _Threepio is going to attack? And why haven't you apologized for tripping me? Fine! I'll tell him._

»» Captain Solo is now telling Master Luke that he hopes Anakin-Junior knows what he's doing.

»» I hope he knows what he's doing too, although with Anakin-Junior's track-record, the odds are slim.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	20. Chapter 20

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:14 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Hyllyard City, Myrkr.

SITUATION » After the feud.

.

»» Once again, it is proven that the Force is with us, even when we believe it to be absent. I state this because I am convinced that the only reason we all survived C-3PO's attack was that the Force was on our side. _Seriously, who the bleep put Threepio in charge must have been out of his mind._

»» I will explain: in the previous entry I had recounted that Master Luke had tripped me and taken the opportunity to have me deliver the following message to C-3PO - _'wait until we're at the archway to attack.'_ So this is what happened: our party (Master Luke, Mara Jade, Captain Solo and myself) had just cleared said archway when four of the stormtroopers exploded under the C-3PO's party's fire. Then, as the humans put it, _'all hell broke loose'_ and we all ran for cover next to the archway, some (namely the others) faster than the others (namely me). Actually, Master Luke was carried to cover by our escort. _That kid sure is slow without the Force._ Naturally, the sound of the blaster fire attracted more Imperial forces and soon enough we were surrounded.

»» It was starting to look like we were trapped when Master Luke asked Captain Solo to provide a distraction while he got closer to the archway's pillars. Captain Solo complied. At this time, Master Luke had me return his lightsaber to him. Once he got it, he promptly disposed of the stormtroopers who were restraining the Captain. Then he proceeded to cut the pillars and cause the archway to collapse on everyone's heads. We barely escaped intact.

»» Once the fight was over it was time to do inventory of the damages. The archway and the center square were thoroughly destroyed, all the Imperials were dead. On our side, it was General Calrissian that suffered the most damage, while the other sentients just got a few dents in them. As for myself, I suffered a few additional dents also; and as for C-3PO, he had apparently stayed in the back of the battle, and thus had not suffered any damage. _What kind of a team leader is he anyway?_

»» ADDENDUM » CORRECTION: C-3PO has just explained to me that it was General Calrissian that led the attack and not him. He merely related Master Luke's instruction to the General. Yes, that does make more sense, although it is a bit disappointing.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	21. Chapter 21

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:14 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Hyperspace; en route to Sluis Van

SITUATION » Leaving Myrkr.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: We have finally left the Force-forsaken planet of Myrkr behind, and by us I mean Master Luke, Captain Solo, General Calrissian, C-3PO and me. We are all aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ and have the X-wing in tow.

»» We did not linger on Hyllyard City for long after the feud had ended because we knew it would not be long before additional Imperial forces would arrive. We just stayed long enough to bid farewell to our host, Captain Karrde, and thank him for the wonderful days spent in his company and that of his associate Mara Jade. _I'm serious, there were thank-yous involved. I'm not being sarcastic._ I know Master Luke would have liked to thank Mara Jade in person, but she disappeared just after the dust settled. I suspect she is the sort of being that does not like good-byes. It is unfortunate that she disappeared because I was planning to trap her and Master Luke together in the Falcon's cargo bay in order to advance their relationship status.

»» Oh, well... so instead of keeping an eye on Master Luke and Mara Jade in the cargo hold, I am tasked with aiding C-3PO in patching up General Calrissian's wounds and listen to the General complain that he is sick of putting up with my counterpart. _We, droids, are so unappreciated._

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	22. Chapter 22

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:17 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Sluis Van

SITUATION » After attack by Imperial forces - again.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: We have just survived yet another confrontation with Imperial forces. _As of late, it seems we can't go anywhere without running into these guys. Okay, maybe not so much 'as of late' as it is 'every single time since we committed ourselves to the Alliance.' _I guess it really shouldn't be a surprise anymore.

»» But I am getting ahead of myself. This is what happened: We had just arrived on the New Republic's shipyards in Sluis Van, hoping to have them fix our X-Wing and give General Calrissian proper medical attention when, as per custom, the _Falcon's_ sensors picked up an explosion. This explosion was quickly followed by a blaster bolt to our rear. The attack had begun. _Seriously, we really can't go anywhere. No wonder Threepio would rather stay home than travel with us._

»» I do not have the specifics for this battle since I (along with C-3PO and the General) was promptly strapped in by Master Luke, so all I could do was eavesdrop on the whole thing through the _Falcon's _comm system.

»» From what I could listen in on, Commander Antilles and Rogue Squadron were already out there handing out their share of mayhem. With them or maybe I should say against them were, according to Captain Solo's account, five Star Destroyers, forty TIE-fighters and fifty truncated flying cones (later identified as Nkllon's stolen mole miners). At first, the goal for the attack was unclear, but soon it became apparent that the Imperials intended on stealing our new and refitted ships right from under our noses. Naturally, we were not about to let them. In fact, at some point, Captain Solo said we should ram them (I'm not sure if he meat the Star Destroyers or the mole miners or the TIEs or even the spacetroopers who were hiding inside the mole miners, I'm hoping he meant the troopers or else the _Millennium Falcon_ would have been in big trouble).

»» So, finally, after many unholy maneuvers that made C-3PO squeal in terror (_I didn't squeal, who said I squealed?_), and after he had me go through the frigates' schematics looking for a way to disable them and thus stop them from being stolen, Captain Solo had General Calrissian go to the cockpit and use his secret codes to take control of the mole miners that had attached themselves to the NR frigates and have them disable the ships. That meant they had the mole miners bore huge holes all the way through the frigates. It wasn't pretty, but it did end the battle. The Imperials made their escape and we were left with a whole bunch of frigates in dire need of repair.

»» Admiral Ackbar will not be pleased.

»» ADDENDUM TO ENTRY: Shortly after the end of this last battle, Princess Leia contacted Captain Solo and asked him and Master Luke to return to Coruscant as soon as possible. It seems Admiral Ackbar has been arrested on charges of treason. _General Ackbar ... treason ... could he have had anything to do with this attack? No. it does not compute. If Admiral Ackbar is a traitor, I am a Sith disguised as a droid._ Still, this does not bode well for the near future. I hope the Force will help us sort this out.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	23. Chapter 23

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:18 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Sluis Van

SITUATION » Awaiting repairs.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: It has been four point four hours since Commander Antilles bumped Master Luke's X-Wing to the top of the priority list so that our hyperdrive could be fixed and two point four hours passed our departing schedule and we are still waiting for our turn. It appears as though the Sluissi do not recognize authority to Rogue Squadron's commanding officer. _Maybe Commander Antilles should remind them that he is the only being to have survived __**both**__ Death Star runs, as this fact appears to be quite impressive to sentient beings. Or is it just sentient females? Hmf, if I were to recount the events I have survived, I would have had every single female in this galaxy at my wheels. But since I have no idea what I would do with all those females, I will refrain from relating my adventures. _

»» So here we are waiting for our turn. Or rather, I am waiting next to the X-Wing since Master Luke has excused himself, informing that he would go and try to speed things up (as Master Yoda would say - Don't try, DO; but obviously Master Luke has forgotten the lesson or else we would have been on our merry way hours ago).

»» Don't mind me, I'm bored out of my circuits. I have tried to engage the X-Wing in conversation but all it does is whine that it's hurt and not getting proper care, and the hangar's computer is too busy to talk to me.

»» Maybe I will use my slicing skills to push us up the list. _Notice I did not say TRY. With me it is DO or DON'T. There is no TRY. I was a much better student to Master Yoda, too bad he never noticed it._

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	24. Chapter 24

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:23 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Coruscant

SITUATION » Return to base.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: After the Sluissi finally got around to fixing the X-wing (thanks to my slicing ability I might add; _no, General Calrissian had nothing to do with it, the codes he got were useless, __**I**__ got us bumped up the list_), we were finally on our way back to Coruscant. As for the General, he stayed behind to finish his treatment and make googly eyes at the female nurses. _I don't quite understand what 'googly eyes' are, but that was what Master Luke stated upon our departure. I must ask Threepio._

»» Our trip back to Coruscant was, thankfully, uneventful and Master Luke spent most of it sleeping - I mean, in a hibernation trance; _oh, who am I kidding, the kid was snoring_ - leaving me to appease the X-wing. Our fighter spent the entire trip whining about how the Sluissi had misconfigured his systems and crossed the wrong wires. I spent most of the trip assuring it that Master Luke was going to have our regular mechanics do a full check-up as soon as we arrived and that I would personally supervise it. The X-Wing countered that I was supervising the Sluissi and that it didn't help one bit, to which I pointed out that I was unaccustomed to the Sluissi's techniques and therefore I could not ascertain whether or not they were doing a good job. It was not as if they would let me look over their shoulders while they worked.

»» _This X-wing can be so annoying at times._

»» So, this is where we are now. The X-wing is being thoroughly checked out by our usual mechanics and I'm fighter-sitting it.

»» Oh... they are about to power it down before rewiring the antenna. I think I will take the opportunity and connect to the central computer to look for data on Jorus C'baoth.

»» SEARCHING... Jorus C'Baoth... SEARCHING... Human male from Reitecas... SEARCHING... Born on 4-3-112, pre-Empire date... SEARCHING... » ABORT

»» It seems I am not the only one looking for these records and according to the locator, the other being is most likely Master Luke. I better stay away or he might find me in there as I found him. I did manage to extract information mentioning this Jedi Master served as personal Jedi advisor to Palpatine, when he was still a Senator. This does not bode in his favor. I will have to come back to this search later and dig further.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	25. Chapter 25

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:23 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Solo Apartment - Coruscant

SITUATION » After dinner.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: After I finished supervising the X-wing's repairs, I joined the rest of the family at the Solo's apartment. They had just finished dinner and the Princess was about to inform Captain Solo and Master Luke about the important contact she had made while on Kashyyyk.

»» As it turned out, the beings that had tried to kidnap her twice before managed to track her all the way to the Wookiee homeworld, but the encounter did not turn out as expected. After a short fight (just how short we don't really know, since the Princess downplayed the account greatly; she is not as accurate as I am recounting events) in which almost all the alien warriors were terminated, the last remaining warrior surrendered and declared he recognized the Princess as Lord Vader's heir. As such, the warrior - designated Khabarakh - informed her of the debt of gratitude his people (the Noghri) had to Lord Vader who had come to them after their world was ravaged after witnessing a brutal space battle (she was unclear has to how this happened, either because she keeps poor records or because she was under-informed by Khabarakh, but she did seem to be assigning responsibility to the war between the Alliance and the Empire) and had provided them with means of subsistence in return for their allegiance to himself and the Emperor.

»» The Princess was very impressed by Khabarakh's tale and released him from his imprisonment (something Captain Solo, Chewbacca and Master Luke thought to be a very bad idea), but not before convincing him to rendezvous with her above the moon of Endor and take her to his homeworld, promising him she would come alone (that was considered an even worse idea by all the males in the room and also by the droids).

»» But since the Princess inherited the Skywalker AND the Naberrie genes for stubbornness, she is already packed and ready to leave and there is nothing anyone can do to convince her otherwise.

»» The Captain only managed to talk her in to taking the _Millennium Falco_n with Chewbacca as the pilot. I believe he hopes that, once there, Chewbacca will be allowed to accompany her to the Noghri's homeworld. Also, C-3PO will be going too since the Princess will be needing a translator, but that does not reassure anyone in terms of extra security.

»» I have to state at this time, that I am concerned as well but there is nothing I can do about it. I cannot volunteer to go as well since I know Master Luke is already preparing his own trip to Jomark to see C'baoth. I still need to look further into THAT matter.

»» _I swear, these Skywalker kids will be the death of me. _

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	26. Chapter 26

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:26 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Churba System

SITUATION » Leaving New Cov.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: It is official! we are unable to go anywhere without bumping into the Empire. I will explain: Captain Solo, General Calrissian, Master Luke and I (along with the X-wing and the _Lady Luck_) had barely arrived on New Cov when an Imperial raid began. I will elaborate: We came to New Cov hoping to uncover information that would clear Admiral Ackbar's name from the charges of treason. Acting on Captain Solo's suggestion, we arrived several hours apart as to not attract attention and agreed to meet later in a predetermined tap cafe. I am unable to recount the sentients' reunion at this point because, once again, I was charged with fighter-sitting.

»» So, I was once again listening to the X-wing's jokes when an alarm went off. I immediately recognized it as an announcement of an Imperial raid and attempted to clear the arrival manifest of our codes so that I could hide our presence from the Imperials. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful because all links to the central computer were cut off. _Yes, it happens. I fail on occasion. I have no problems admitting it. But let me stress that it is VERY RARE. What are you talking about? Of course it's rare! I hardly ever fail at these tasks._

»» Ahem... To make a short story shorter, I got fitted with a restraining bolt. _NOT FUN!_

»» The FUN started when Master Luke, the General and the Captain returned with some unidentified friends and wreaked their usual havoc. The General called out to the _Lady Luck_ through her beacon while Master Luke cut out my restraining bolt with his lightsaber. _Yes, his lightsaber. And no, I did not screech. Okay maybe I screeched, but you would screech too if you saw a lightsaber swinging your way._

»» After that, it was just a matter of turning on the engines and contributing to the havoc wreaking, thus providing cover for the Captain and the General to board the _Lady Luck_ and take off.

»» _Shortest visit to New Cov ever._

»» And no, as far as I could tell, no one uncovered any information on behalf of Admiral Ackbar. Maybe these new friends will prove themselves handy.

»» ADDENDUM: I have just been asked by Master Luke to plot a course for Jomark, so guess who we'll meet next.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	27. Chapter 27

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:30 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Jomark; Jomark System

SITUATION » Meeting Jedi Master C'baoth.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: We have just arrived on Jomark without any further trouble (an abnormality in our travel records) and Master Luke has asked me to run a sensor scan for technology and population agglomerates on the main continent. The results were inconclusive enough to provide no leads as to the whereabouts of the Jedi Master. However, a geological formation consisting in a surprisingly circular lake with a circular island in its center caught Master Luke's eye and he directed the X-wing towards it. Seriously, it was like a target reading JEDI MASTER OVER HERE.

»» Upon approach I located a large mansion and Master Luke decided to land next to it. It this is the residence of a Jedi Master in exile than General Kenobi got the shorter end of the deal or else Master C'baoth knows some seriously terrific real-estate agents.

»» And surely enough, there he was waiting for us. I don't know as of yet Master Luke's first impressions of the Jedi Master, but I am not impressed in a good way. It seems to me that some of his circuitry (or what human beings have to substitute circuitry) is all crossed-up as if C-3PO had a hand in assembling it and I really don't care for the way he keeps referring to 'lesser beings'.

»» What?! DID HE JUST CALL ME AN ABOMINATION! YOU'RE THE ABOMINATION YOU TWISTED OLD BLEEPING JEDI MASTER WANNA BE!

»» I have decided I do NOT like C'baoth and refuse to call him Master.

»» Now Master Luke is asking me to stay in the X-wing. I'm trying to relay my mistrust to him but as usual he is not listening. I guess I'll just have to keep a close eye on them from afar.

»» Please, X-wing, I am not in the mood for pilot jokes.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	28. Chapter 28

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:30 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Jomark; Jomark System

SITUATION » After meeting Jedi Master C'baoth.

.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: After being escorted around the place by C'baoth for two point three hours, Master Luke returned to check up on me and the X-wing. He looked preoccupied and confided in me - he told me that C'baoth is not at all what he was expecting, but then remembered that neither was Master Yoda. _Frankly, I do not believe Master Yoda would appreciate being compared to C'baoth, but that's just me._ When I related to him my displeasure with the way he treated me, Master Luke pointed out that Master Yoda too had given me a hard time that first night. _Yeah, well, but he NEVER called me an ABOMINATION! _

»» Ahem... but moving on. Then Master Luke told me how C'baoth had hurt someone after the being disagreed with his judgment. An arbitrary judgment, Master Luke added. This situation obviously confused Master Luke deeply. On one hand, he has Master Yoda's and General Kenobi's examples from before, but now C'baoth's behavior has nothing in common with that of his former Masters and Master Luke is unsure of what example to follow. _ Well, as long as he doesn't follow his father's example, I'm sure he'll do fine. Or the example of any other Dark Side Users for that matter._ At that point I wondered, and asked, if C'baoth would be a Dark Side User. Master Luke said he didn't believe that, he told me he believed C'baoth to be insane.

»» Maybe I should have told him that insanity usually goes hand in hand with the Dark Side, but then I would have to explain how I'd know that, and I have faith Master Luke is experienced enough to reach that conclusion on his own. Of course, I could be wrong.

»» I was going to suggest that we leave C'baoth to his madness when Master Luke expressed his desire to help his new Jedi Master, despite the fact that he has absolutely no idea how to do it. _Anyway, typical farm boy from Tatooine forthcomingness. Bleeping kid! _

»» _Great! Now I'll have to keep an even more watchful eye on him while he plays Jedi Healer of the Mind. _

.

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	29. Chapter 29

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:5:35 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Jomark; Jomark System

SITUATION » Lurking.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: While Master Luke learns the ways of the Jedi from C'baoth, I remain remanded to the X-wing and out of the mad Jedi Master's sight. I believe he has forgotten about me.

»» Master Luke, however has not forgotten about me and checks up on me and the X-wing every evening. He takes these moments to recount his day to me but disregards my advices completely. _Seriously Kid, lets get out of here before C'baoth decides we'd make good appetizers... or something like that. Yes, in my opinion, he is THAT crazy._

»» But unfortunately, Master Luke is still convinced he can help C'baoth. The Kid thinks that if he can turn Darth Vader back to the light, he can turn anyone. _Newsflash Kid - VADER WAS YOUR FATHER! C'baoth has no ties to you whatsoever. I don't even think he likes you all that much._

»» _But he won't listen to me. BLEEPING KID!_

»» So here we are, still on Jomark. Since I am supposed to stay away from C'baoth, I still manage to maintain some degree of surveillance on Master Luke by having the X-wing fly a hover pattern just two meters above ground. It is in times like these that I miss my propulsion rocket boosters.

»» NOTE TO SELF: Look for spare parts for Brooks Propulsion Rocket Boosters upon returning to Coruscant. There must be someone there who deals with old droid-parts from before the Clone Wars. Ask - no, DEMAND - C-3PO's help._ After all, it is his fault I damaged my boosters to begin with. The least he can do is help me._

»» _But for now, I need to get back to shadowing Master Luke from a distance in case C'baoth decides to jump him... or something like that._

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	30. Chapter 30

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:6:2 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION »Hyperspace, en route to Coruscant.

SITUATION »Do droids sulk? 'Cause I'm sulking.

.

»» This is most likely the worse thing Master Luke has ever done to me. He has gone on an adventure with Mara Jade and has ordered me to return to base with the X-wing. _HE ACTUALLY DISREGARDED MY INVALUABLE SERVICES TO HIM OVER THE YEARS, NAMELY THE MANY TIMES I HAVE SAVED HIS SORRY_ _BEHIND_ _AND TOLD ME TO GO HOME!_

»» Ahem... perhaps I should recount the event more accurately. It started when, two point one standard hours ago, Mara Jade arrived on Jomark saying that she needed to warn Master Luke about C'baoth (she even brought one of those lizards from Myrkr to protect them) and that she also needed his help in rescuing her employer, Talon Karrde, from the Empire. She was in her usual foul mood and did not once said 'please', although her mood could very well be attributed to her hazardous arrival on planet. You see, C'baoth almost knocked her ship out of the sky via the Force a whole lot of rocks.

»» After I located her and escorted her out of her predicament (she had managed to land her ship on a very precarious ledge and would have to climb fifty point three meters to the top) we were joined by C'baoth, whom Mara Jade managed to aggravate even more than he already was, and later by Master Luke, who ended up having to come to her defense. A fight ensued with C'baoth trying to zap Master Luke and Mara Jade._No big deal, I can zap people too when they make me mad;_ hey... maybe this C'baoth is a cybernetic double for the one who went on the Outbound Flight? No... then he would not be able to manipulate the Force as he does. We, cybernetic beings, are not able to touch the Force the same way as sentients; if we were, I would be a Jedi.

»» But anyway, the fight continued until I decided to take the matter into my capable appendages and had the X-wing to shoot at C'baoth, thus knocking him out. Mind you, I did not shoot to kill and I could have. I probably should have, since he has proven himself to be both dangerous and unreliable, but that is not the way of the Jedi, and Master Luke would not have approved.

»» And then, Master Luke told me to go home and left with Mara Jade.

»» _THIS IS THE' THANK-YOU' I GET? _

»» _How the bleep am I supposed to keep an eye on that kid if he won't_ _let me tag along?_

»» _BLEEPING KID!_

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: I'm going to have to improvise a bit in the next entries because, as we saw in the last entry, Artoo hasbeen sent away from the action.

.

* * *

.

ENTRY » START NEW

GALACTIC DATE » 44:6:12 GrS

GALACTIC POSITION » Imperial Palace; Coruscant.

SITUATION » Forced vacation.

.

»» SITUATION UPDATE: Following Master Luke's order, I have returned to Coruscant and I am now on what sentients call a _forced vacation_. There is absolutely nothing for me to do. Master Luke is Force knows where with a female who has swore to kill him (_for some mysterious reason, some males find that exciting, but I had never thought Master Luke to be among them; I stand corrected now_). The Princess, C-3PO, the _Millennium Falcon _and Chewbacca have not returned yet from the Noghri's homeworld, wherever that is, and Captain Solo is also off-world with General Calrissian. So I am left here alone with absolutely nothing to do.

»» I have been using my free time in the best way I can, by slicing into the Emperor's records in search of useful information, namely about C'baoth, but so far I have come up empty. Palpatine was nothing if not thorough. I have also been trying to locate spare parts to fix my rocket boosters, but I have not been more successful there either. In fact, the only thing I have had any success is in getting some most invigorating lubricant baths in a newly opened droid spa.

»» _Oh well, I'm bored. I think I'll make a new appointment and try out that circuit massage R9-P5 was telling me about yesterday._

.

ENTRY » CLOSE » ENCRYPT ENTRY


End file.
